


Your French is showing

by Saikarp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikarp/pseuds/Saikarp
Summary: Canada lets himself be captured in order to be with the men he loves.
Relationships: Prussia/Canada/Romano
Kudos: 5





	Your French is showing

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but plot.

Prussia was not happy. They had won the battle and taken many prisoners, but he could not celebrate. Because one of the prisoners was someone he loved. At least Lovi has a head start. Please let us make it! He reached the holding room and sighed in relief when he heard angry Italian through the door. Good job, Lovi!  
He looked in on a familiar scene of his brother trying to argue, but Romano keeps yelling over him. Gilbert couldn’t help grinning as he ran over to the other blonde nation and hugged him. “Canada! Es tut mir leid!”  
Silence filled the room and Romano joined the hug. “Don’t worry. Muscle Bastard won’t touch you!”  
Prussia frowned. “What does he mean, West? You promised that Canada would just be locked up if he were captured.”  
Germany’s face was cold and calm. “He will be. After an interrogation. We need to know the Allies next move.”  
Prussia shook his head and moved to stand in front of his lovers. “Bitte, Bruder…fur mich?”  
Germany sighed and said. “We need that information.”  
“I can get it! He trusts me! You trust me… don’t you, Bruder?”   
“Of course, I do!... But our Furor has already given the order. I promise I won’t let him be killed but”-  
“Nein! I’ve done everything you’ve asked of me. Let me have the ones I love!” Germany knew he shouldn’t, but the words slipped out mockingly. “Including France?”  
Gilbert flinched and Romano refused to back down. “My men were the ones who captured him, Germany. So, I’ll question him!”  
“His plane crashed next to your camp. That doesn’t count as you capturing him, Romano.”  
“I don’t see him in your handcuffs. Besides, we all know you’re going to exchange him for some of our men later!” Gilbert knew West was going to break.  
“Ja! So, until you get the details worked out, he can stay in our quarters…. while we question him!” Germany looked into his brother’s eyes and sighed. The Furor was already mad…but he cannot stand seeing Prussia in pain either. If nothing else, Romano does have a strong claim to back them up. And if he tries to run… “Alright. He’s yours.”  
Gilbert let out a whoop and hugged Ludwig. “Danke, West! I promise you won’t regret this!”   
Ludwig laughed. “Of course, I won’t. Get out of here before I’m forced to change my mind.”  
Gilbert nodded and helped Romano guide Canada to their room. No one said anything until the door was locked. Then Romano pulled Canada into a kiss and began to check his wounds. “I’m so sorry! Did they do this to you?”  
Canada shook his head. “I got banged up when my plane crashed… How are you two?”  
Romano smiled. “Fine. Better now that you are here. Gilbert and I have been so bored without you~”  
“Really? At least you could cuddle.” Romano laughed but Prussia stayed by the door. Canada looked over at him. “What’s wrong, Gil? Not happy to see me?”  
“Of course, I am, Mattie. I’m just… enjoying the view.” Lovi snorted. “More like your feeling guilty again. Come over here and help me tend to him. He needs a bath and I’m not letting him wear prison rags!”  
Gilbert nodded and went to the bathroom for more supplies. Canada looked at Romano. “Are you two ok?”  
“More or less. It’s a good thing you crashed your plane near my men. Germany wasn’t kidding.”  
“Luck is one way of putting it~” Romano could not believe it. “You crashed your plane on purpose?!”  
Canada laughed. “My plan was too damaged to make it back to base, and when I saw the Italian flags I had to try.”  
“Did you let them catch you?!” Canada nodded. “I wanted to see you again. Didn’t you miss me?”  
Gilbert poked his head into the room while Romano ranted at Canada. Oddly enough, his silence was noticed more than normal and they both turned to him. “Did you hear what Mattie just said, Gil?”  
“I did…looks like he’s not bleeding anymore. I’ll get some food. Lock the door when I leave.” Lovi nodded. “Just don’t take all day.”  
Gilbert put the supplies on the bed and left the room. “What’s going on? Is he mad?”  
“Only at himself.”   
“What do you mean, Love?”  
“The furor doesn’t like him and keeps making him prove his loyalty.” Canada gently held Romano’s hands. “And you?”  
The Italian scoffed. “Thanks to fratello, he doesn’t care what I do.”  
Prussia hurried back with two trays and extra bread. Romano took both and brought them to Canada. “Where’s yours, Pru? And don’t tell me you ate or you’re not hungry. You need your strength tonight~”  
Gilbert chuckled and sat down. “I did have some on my way back… America contacted West. You’ll be going home, Mattie.”  
“When?”  
“A couple days.”  
“Then you have to eat.” They stared at Canada. Canada smiled and held out a try to Prussia. “Come on now~ We only have a couple of days!”  
Prussia took the tray and looked at Romano. “He’s your lover.”  
“Don’t blame this on me. He came like that!”   
“Actually I haven’t cum in a very long time. Can you two please help me with that?” Prussia groaned. “You sound just like France… I have to do some work, why don’t you two”-  
“Why don’t we fuck you like we did our first time together!” Prussia blushed at the memory and Canada gently pulled him onto his lap. “But your wounds?!”  
Canada held him tighter. “I’m fine. Lovi did a good job. See for yourself and kiss them better?”  
Lovino joined them and kissed Canada’s cheek. “I can’t believe you got captured just for this.”  
The Canadian did not argue. “I missed you so much. I kept hoping we’d capture you but…”  
“But we’re too awesome to be caught~”  
“You’re something alright. I hope your rations are better than mine. We ran out of maple.” Canada moaned sadly. “It’s a horrible thing to have no maple.”  
Romano shrugged. “It’s a horrible thing to have to make a romantic meal with rations.”  
“Too true.” Prussia ate some bread and cuddled up to Canada. “Hey no fair! Where am I supposed to sit?”  
Canada patted the space next to them. “Right here. How do your rations taste cold?”  
They answered at the same time. “Like crap.”  
Lovi watched Gilbert take another bite and sat down. I wish I could make a decent meal for them. It looks like the Allies aren’t eating much better than we are. But at least the three were together again. Lovi smiled as he watched the food disappear quickly. Prussia ate less than the others but they forgave him.  
Lovi would make him eat later. Right now, Canada wanted a different kind of meal and Prussia did not try to leave his lap. The blonde slipped his hand gently across his chest and arms, before beginning to undo his belt buckle. Gilbert shifted to help get it off while Lovi knelt in front of him to slide down his pants.  
“You and your bird boxers.” Gilbert grinned at the Italian. “Better than your silly tomatoes~”  
“The hell they are!” Matthew kissed Gilbert’s neck. “Fight later. I want to make love now.”  
“I’ll have to get up~” Canada hugged him tighter. “Not just yet? Let me play with you while Lovi gets undressed for us.”  
“You’d better undress for me then, Matt. So far, you’ve only paid attention to Gilbert.” They laughed. “Of course I will. The night is just getting started, Darlings. You won’t get much rest tonight.”  
“Please stop sounding like France.” Canada smirked. “Does this remind you of our first time together?”  
“Ja, and its making me nervous. If anyone told me that two of the boys I used to babysit, would want to become my lovers despite having an army of suitors… Well, it took me by surprise.” The younger nations grinned. “And you were just as much a teacher to us as France and Spain. But you’re so stubborn, Old Man~ It took the two of us working together to get you to your knees…and in our arms~”  
Romano slowly undressed and Gilbert smiled at the familiar game. These children tried so hard to please him, yet they failed to realize they didn’t have too. He loved them. Nothing would change that. Once Romano was naked Gilbert pulled him down and snickers at Matthew’s groan. “You ok down there? You need us to kiss your boo-boos?”  
Matthew nipped his neck. “I’m fine.”  
Gilbert kissed Romano hard and pushed his tongue into Romano’s mouth which made the Italian fight back for dominance. Canada, not wanting to be left out, kissed Prussia’s neck and slipped his hands under his shirt. The Prussian shuddered at the familiar assault and broke the kiss. “I want you naked, Mattie.”  
Lovino snickered and helped the Prussian from Canada’s lap. “Do you need help getting undressed, Amore?”  
They did not want their wounded lover to strain himself. But the Canadian was full of surprises. “I need help~ These buttons are beyond me.”  
Romano stepped forward and undid the buttons with a practiced speed. “I’ll leave the bandages on, thanks.”  
Romano nodded. “You better. I don’t want you to bleed out… Wipe that look off your face, Gilbert~”  
The Prussian shook his head and turned away. “I think I should”-  
“You don’t need to think right now. Grab him, Mattie. Go for his balls!” Gilbert only had a moment to brace himself as his lovers attacked. Lovi reached him a second before Mattie did and they fell in a tangled knot. “Nein! Leave my balls alone!”  
“Shush, Gilbert.”  
“No, you stupid potato eater. No more thinking!”  
“But I”-  
“And no more talking!” Lovi kissed him hard while Matthew ran his hands down Gilbert’s thighs. Smiling when they parted and he kissed his way down until he was right next to his groin and nipped Gilbert’s thigh. Romano slipped his tongue in and smirked when Prussia growled. If only Mattie was not injured… The Canadian began to kiss and suck gilberts cock, bobbing his head a bit to help Romano pleasure him and keep the stubborn man from lashing out.  
Romano's hands wandered freely down Prussia’s chest, playing with his nipples and giving Prussia some air while letting him have some fun. One hand came to rest on Canada's head and the other stuck around too stroke Romano’s ass. The Italian moaned as Gilbert gently spread his cheeks. “Anyone remember to bring lube?”  
Canada nodded. “In my coat pocket. The guards thought it was funny and let me keep it.”  
“ I'll kill them later. Lovi, go get it.” The Italian huffed but quickly found it an opened it. “I believe it's my turn to top, Gil~”  
“Oh hell no! I'm not letting you horny boys near my ass!” Canada smiled. “How about I ride you and Lovi gets to be inside you, Gilbert”   
This way Gilbert sets the pace and we all get what we want. Prussia nodded. “It would be easier with those wounds let me go.”  
Lovino helped Canada stand while Gilbert reached for the lube.” I swear you're just like France.”  
“Only for you too.” He turns to give Gilbert a clear view of his butt and smiled Gilbert leaned forward so Lovi could move behind him and they share the lube. “We need a new bottle.”  
“We need a better way to see each other we can't just let ourselves get captured for cuddles.”  
“ I didn't get captured just for cuddles I wanted to see you and that's what I did.” Canada grinned at how much Gilbert put on his cock. “Is that going to melt inside me?”  
“ I'm not risking your wounds opening, France junior. Now wait Lovi to enter me.” Canada pouted. “ I'll only take a minute you know how he worries me armore.”  
Prussia snorted then moaned as Lovi started to enter him. “You weren't kidding. Am I going to fast?”  
Gilbert shook his head. “I'm fine don't stop.”  
The Italian nodded. “How 'bout I brace myself against the wall and he can sit on you?”  
“That works for me!”   
“You’ll say yes to anything at this point.” Gilbert laughed while Canada pouted. “Not to stopping~”  
The room was not that large or soundproofed but they did not care. Tonight belongs to them. And if Germany complained about the noise then Prussia would handle him while Lovi made food. The Italian made himself comfortable and grinned. “Ready when you are, Gil, mi amore~”  
Prussia nodded and kissed Canada. “Enjoy the show?”  
“I’ll join in very soon, Dear.” Prussia kissed him again and walked over to Lovino. The Italian pouted but helped him sit down. “Not fair.”  
“You’re getting my ass. Shush.” Prussia moaned as Lovino entered him. “This means I get to cum inside!”  
“Not unless I get to cum inside of Mattie first.”  
“Even if you do, I’m not getting off for a very long time~” Prussia laughed and adjusted himself a bit, so he was not squishing Lovino. “Can my Pancake Buddy come over?”  
“You forgot to say, Red Rover. But si. I’m alright. How about you, Gil?”  
“I’m awesome and horny!” Lovi thrusted a little bit and then Canada came and lowered himself onto Gilbert’s cock. The Prussian let out another moan at the double stimulation and watched Matthew’s face for signs of pain. But the Canadian smiled. “I forgot how big you are~”  
Gilbert grinned. “Perhaps you should be sitting on Lovi. I can barely feel him~”  
“WHAT WAS THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH?!” Gilbert winced. “Thanks for almost making me deaf. I still need my ears.”  
“I’m gonna do a lot more than make you deaf!” Gilbert grinned at Matt. “Then do it~”  
The Italian did not need to be told twice. He grabbed Gilbert’s hips and began to thrust. Gilbert moaned and looked at Canada. “You ok?”  
“Yes, this is fine. Don’t worry.” Its been too long. Gilbert nodded and started to aim his thrusts so he could hit Mattie’s prostate and tease Lovino. Said Italian noticed. “Don’t think you can pleasure him faster than me, amore~”  
“I don’t. I just want him to feel good.” Just like how you both make me feel good. Regardless of our positions or how many rounds we go. Romano snickered. “This is why Italy is part of the romance trio. I won’t settle for simply good, mi amore. I want you to feel better than you ever have before!”  
“Then you should get started before I pass out~” Canada laughed and kissed Prussia while Romano accepted the challenge and began hunting for Prussia’s prostate. Prussia gasped when he did and tried to find a good pace for his wounded lover. Canada had other ideas. “I’m not going to break. Fuck me harder, Gil!”  
The Prussian moved faster but his eyes never stopped looking for signs of discomfort. Lovi moved one of his hands up Gilbert’s chest. Canada smirked and mirrored Lovino. “We can’t forget about Lovi~”  
“Nein, I didn’t forget about him. Don’t tease my nipples!”  
“Why not, amore? You like it~” Prussia shook his head and let out a series of moans and shudders as they continued to stroke and play with him. “Damn you both ahh~”  
Canada grinned and started kissing his neck, always altering with his teeth and tongue. Your neck is too pale~ Gilbert turned his face away to give Matthew more skin to tease and Lovino pulled him into a kiss. They dueled for dominance for a bit then Lovi broke off so he could attack the other side of his neck.   
“I have to be presentable for tomorrow!” Seems they want me to cum first… cheeky bastards! “Your uniform will hide them, mi amore. Just avoid taking showers with the troops from now on.”  
“I haven’t done that since the time you broke that guys jaw!”  
“He shouldn’t have looked at your ass.”  
“You’re lucky we can’t be court-martialed.”  
“He’s lucky I didn’t have my gun.” Canada started laughing. “Good job, Lovi.”  
“Thanks, Matt. Can I get a reward?” The Canadian nodded and kissed his Italian, right next to Prussia’s ear. Hearing them start to duel made Prussia even harder and he pulled Canada flush against him. The sudden change in contact made the blonde cry out and Prussia picked up the pace and strike that one bundle of nerves that made Mattie’s toes curl and made him see stars.  
Lovi grinned at Matt. “Looks like he’s finally getting serious, Matt~ Think you’ll be able to walk tomorrow?”  
Canada grinned. “You said we have a few days. I don’t mind being carried for some of them~”  
Gilbert could feel himself getting close, but he is still determined to not go first. He caressed one of Canada’s butt cheeks and wrapped his other hand around his cock, making the blonde cry out as his partners grinned. “What happened to minding his wounds, Gil?”  
“There’s nothing wrong with his cock. But if Mattie doesn’t want me to pump him then…” Canada glared. “Don’t you dare stop!”  
Prussia kissed him and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Romano sped up as well and bit into Gilbert’s shoulder. “Lovi!”  
“Don’t think this is going to be easy. And don’t be selfish. I want to see you both cum, even though I can’t see most of your faces, Gil~”  
“All together then?” Canada nodded. “All together. Just like we always should.”  
Gilbert turned his head and Lovi kissed him. The awkward position did not help them stay like that long but once they broke for air, Canada resumed kissing his neck while doing his best to help stay balanced. Lovino leaned fully against the wall and met Gilbert’s down thrusts perfectly, until they came within seconds. Their voices cried out in delight while they rode out their climaxes until they were fully spent.  
Canada was the first to see straight and laughed. “I need fresh bandages and we need a shower.”  
“We have those…” Gilbert helped Matthew to stand then helped up Lovi. “Could you feel me? I’m not that small…”  
Prussia laughed and kissed him. “Leibling~ I felt every inch of you! I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I just wanted to tease you, that’s all.”   
Romano nodded and headed for the shower. “You tease me plenty. Get your asses in here!”  
Gilbert looked at Matthew. “Am I forgiven?”  
Canada smirked. “Nope. But at least he’s too tired to try anything right now.”  
“I hope he’s too tired… Let’s get you cleaned up and into bed. Snuggling helps calm him down.”  
“It calms you too~” Prussia smiled and helped Canada to the shower. Romano had the water ready and stepped in with them. “Are we sure we just want to get clean?”  
Romano started washing Canada’s hair and kissed him. “You’re insatiable, mi amore. Don’t think we don’t want to keep going, but you do need to heal.”  
Gilbert nodded and reached for the shampoo, only to have his hand lightly smacked away. “You wait your turn mister. Once Lovi is done with me, I’ll do you~”  
“Who does Lovi? I can’t reach around you that well.” Lovino smirked. “I’ll do me and enjoy the show~”  
“What show?” Romano and Canada smiled, and Prussia waited while Lovi washed Matthew’s bright blonde hair. The suds building up until his hair looked white, despite being under the spray. Gilbert let his eyes roam over Matthew’s burly build and smiled. It was quite a pleasure watching you two grow. If anyone told me what treasures you would become, I would have made the first move.   
He looked at Romano’s body with the same gentle wonder. They’ve both become so beautiful and strong. One way or another, I promise to make up for the time we lost. This war can’t last forever. “He’s doing it again.”  
“Mm and after we’ve told him not too, Lovi.”  
“Think he’ll notice if we grab his dick, Matt?” Gilbert swatted at Matthew’s butt and smiled at the surprised yelp he made. “The only way I wouldn’t notice that is if I were dead~ Are you almost finished? We’re running out of hot water.”  
None of them felt like bathing in cold water so they hurried up and headed for bed. Lovi laid down first and Gilbert gently made Matthew take the center. “This way we can both hug you.”  
“Sounds good to me. I’ve missed snuggling and waking up together~” Gilbert turned off the light. “Me too.”  
Moonlight filtered through with enough force for Prussia to climb into bed. Matthew kissed him and snuggled close. “I don’t want to go home!”  
“Care to switch sides?” Lovi hugged Matthew and whispered. “Can we?”  
Gilbert froze but forced himself to stay calm. “You can, Lovi. You and Feli should run.”  
Am I doing the right thing? Can I save them? Can I save him? “I have to stay by his side.”  
He knew they did not like it but when dawn came the three were clinging to each other. Their love never wavered. Even when Prussia lived with the Soviets. Their love remained strong.

**Author's Note:**

> Smexy fun times for a pairing that needs more love.


End file.
